


Winter Comfort

by Alphabaetafish



Series: Monthly Eskapades [1]
Category: Those Who Went Missing (Roleplay)
Genre: ARPG, Arctic, December 2020, Friendship, Monthly Prompt, TWWM, Winter, esk, two happy gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabaetafish/pseuds/Alphabaetafish
Summary: With the winter growing ever colder, two esks take solace in their companionship under the light of the borealis.
Series: Monthly Eskapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084973





	Winter Comfort

White. White as far as the eye can see, stretching off into the distance. The sky laid fresh snow linens upon the ground like clockwork this time of year; light flurries in the mornings giving way either to a bright and brilliant day or a furious blizzard by noon. There was rarely an in between this far north. The tree line of conifers offered a much needed sanctuary from the winds and biting chill. After so many years wandering all corners of the Arctic Circle, Alice still found herself drawn to this particular expanse of taiga. Few things ever visited these woods, but those that did often ended up needing her help in one way or another. She found herself subtly nudging young moose from a dangerous drop, whispering to the ravens where to find a good meal. It was a toss up whether she would warn the hares a fox was near, or give the starving hunter a hint; everything had to eat, she reasoned.

Alice raised her head to embrace a sudden gust, snow dust falling upon her fur. She could vaguely remember being cold felt like. She was young in the scheme of things, may esks she had met in her wanderings were much older than she. She hoped that she’d be less weary at their age. She shook out her mane, stalks of her flowers whipping violently. She rose from her divot in the snow bank, stretching out her long noodle-like body and releasing an odd whine. She laughed to herself, even yawning was otherworldly in this form, she thought. She paused mid bow with her legs outstretched as a familiar energy field brushed against the periphery of hers. Another esk was in the area! Still a ways away, but if the steadily growing pulses of happiness Alice felt were any indication, they must be getting closer!

She jumped up and bolted in the direction of the energy source. Her weightless form bounded easily over the pristine snow, leaving nay a pawprint behind. She weaved her way between green-needled branches and around bare brambles. She was running so fast she nearly bowled over a stout peeking out it’s den. She yelped, jumping over it at the last second, clipping its head with her tail. The small mammal squeaked out a curse and ducked back into its hole.“Sorry!” Alice called behind her. She’d have to come back and lead the little fellow to a stash of berries as an apology.

It only took a few more moments for Alice to break the tree line, skidding to a stop in the open. Her body vibrated with excitement, oh she could hardly stand still! There! A dark shape was slowly growing as it crested the drift and Alice gathered all of her energy into fueling her greeting.

“Ardor!” She jumped up and down, reminiscent of her previous form. Ardor made no effort to slow their approach and the two tumbled into a wriggling heap. Their energy fields embraced after so long apart. “Where’ve you been! I haven’t seen you all autumn!” She gave her friend a teasing shove, snorting as Ardor batted at her flowers in retaliation.

“I had business in the glacier fields Alice, you know that!” She appeared solemn for a moment. “There so much less ice than before... I know it’s only the beginning of winter but it’s starting to worry me.” Ardor shook her head, but regained her cheery demeanor. “Enough of that! Why don’t we head to the cliffs, I need a catch up on what you’ve been up to!” She nudged Alice up with her nose, the snow falling easily from her sleek form. Alice shook herself out and rose.

“Oh! I’ve found the perfect place to watch the aurora! You’re going to love it!” The sun was due to set in a few short hours, the days were getting shorter with each passing week. It wouldn’t be long now before the nights bled into each other.

The two companions walked at a languid pace, already chatting away. So much gossip, so little time! When they reached a rocky outcrop, the dark stone slicing through the glare of white, they forewent climbing and took to the air. They chased each other in spirals, racing to the top of the overlook. The sun was just beginning to set as they settled at the highest point. Deep oranges and purples were cast upon the blank canvas that was the ground, the trees casting sharp shadows. A few kilometers to the east the frozen lake glittered in the fading light.

As night fell, they quieted to a comfortable silence, the emerging stars shining in the blacks of their eyes. Alice shifted to press her fluffed fur again Ardor’s side, instinctually driven to keep them warm. Though it did her no good, Ardor shuffled to press closer, humming happily. They watched phantom greens and blues reach out across the sky, dancing in waves.

“It reminds me of the ocean.” Ardor hummed. Alice purred in agreement, though she thought nothing short of a dinoflagellate bloom could match the beauty of the borealis. She glanced at Ardor from the corner of her eye, chuckling lowly at her awed expression. No matter how many times they watched together, Alice found Ardor’s continuous fascination charming.

“Will you stay, Ardor? At least for a while? Alice asked quietly. Ardor turned to meet her gaze, her flower petals fluttering softly in the wind. The lights caught her sleek fur, adding to her etherealness. She tilted her head, about to protest. Alice whined. “Please? Just for a little while? The glaciers can wait a day or two, eh?” With a quick prayer to Aevre, Alice channeled her hope into the biggest puppy eyes this side of the Bearing Strait. Ardor huffed, form relaxing further.

“Oh, alright.” She conceded, snuggling into her friend’s fur and looking back up to the aurora. “I suppose a little while wouldn’t hurt”.

The pair stayed that night for many hours, content in each other’s company, the swaying of the borealis lulling them into a peaceful rest. Alice is confident this winter will be different...

**Author's Note:**

> AP Breakdown  
> Base Score: 20 AP (Writing: 1027 words)  
> +10 AP (Monthly Prompt)  
> +5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
> +10 AP (Other Esk Bonus: 10 AP * 1)  
> +20 AP (Esk Interaction Bonus: 10 AP * 2)  
> +8 AP (Storyteller Bonus: 8 AP * 1)  
> Total AP per submission: 73
> 
> GP Breakdown  
> Base Score: 10 GP (Writing: 1027 words)  
> +1 GP (Monthly Prompt)  
> +6 GP (Storyteller Bonus: 6 GP * 1)  
> Total GP per submission: 17


End file.
